A Drunken Mistake
by Mattii-Richards
Summary: The New directions are having a party. They all get a little drunk and start playing truth and dare. What starts of as a little game leads into somthing more serious. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. A Drunken Mistake

**Title: A Drunken Mistake**

**Summery: The New directions are having a party. They all get a little drunk and start playing truth and dare. What starts of as a little game leads into somthing more serious.**

**A/N: Hi, ive got a story coming up soon, this is just a one shot to help me with my writers block. I hope you enjoy, main pairings are Rain (Rory/Blaine) and a little Klaine (Kurt/Blaine).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If i did there will be Rain and lots more Klaine.**

**xxx**

"You coming to the party tonight?" Blaine asked to his boy friend down the phone. He was sitting in his room on his bed broed out of his mind. Finn and Puck had orginized a New Directions party over at Pucks where all the New Directions were invited.

"I dont know, remember what happened last time" his boyfriend Kurt replied, "Yeh i remember, but that wont happen again, ill have you to kiss" Blaine replied. "Erm...allright, ill come, but on one condition, no bow ties" Kurt said before hanging up.

Blaine smiled at the phone before jumping up and leaving hsi room to get washed up. He left the shower with his full body on display. He grabbed his towel and dried himself of beforepicking out his clothes. He now had on a pair of drak grey skinny jeans, a blue v-neck t-shirt under a grey cardigan, his hair was gelled back like usual.

He ran down stairs, lookily his parents werent home for the weekend, they would usualy stop him going to these high school party's but they werent so he slipped on his black vans and his black leather coat before leaving his house. He picked out his car keys from his pocket and got into his car.

He was driving for an hour, seeing as he didnt live in Lima like the others. He was listening to his and Kurts driving song, 'Perfect' by 'Pink'. They would allways sing it together in the car. He pulled up outside Pucks house, he got directions on his SAT NAV the day before. He was about to get out when his phone started vibrating, he pulled it out and seen a text from Kurt.

**Sorry baby, dad and Carol wont let me or finn leave the house, i call you later. K. xx**

Blaine looked at it with a sad face before typing back.

**Its allright, have a fun night at home, love you. B. xx**

He left his car and locked it before walking up to the door. Before he could even knock the door swung open to reveal a rather drunk Rory, "Hey pal, come on in" he said in his realy strong Irish accent. Blaine smiled before wlaking in.

The first thing he noticed was the music blaring and bottles of alcohol lying all over the place and even more full bottles on the table. The first next one to greet Blaine was Rachle who dove on him, "Hey there handsome" she slurred, Blaine hugged her back before letting go, "Where si kurt?" she asked, "He isnt coming, niether is Finn" Blaine replied. Rachles face fell but only lasted a secon as she made her way back to speaking to Tina and Mercedes.

Artie and and Miek were talking about somthing that was apparently funny. Puck was mixing a drink in the blender and Santanna and Brittany were making out in the corner, "Wow" he mouthed before going over to Puck.

"Hey, Finn cant make it, some family problems" Blaine said, Puck turned and smiled, "Thats fine, more drink for us" he slurred with a drunken laughter, 'I better catch up to these guys' he thought as he looked around and seen that everyone was drunk, so he grabbed a bottle of vodka and necked some before going to sit with Rachle, Mercedes, Tine and now Rory.

xxx

"Couple hour's passed and the party was getting better by the minute. Quinn had arived an hour after Blaine and was now talking to Puck about somthing, but Puck didnt look interested. Blaine felt a tug on his arm so he turned around to meet Rory, "Hey, so wanna dance?" Rory asked, "Sure, why not" Blaine replied before they both got and joined Rachle, Tina, Mike, Mercedes on the dancefloor.

They danced for a couple minutes and the room was getting heated. Rory had started grinding up agains Blaine and seemed to be enjoying it. No one knew if he was gay, straight or bi, but by the looks of it, he did like boys. Weirdly enough Blaine was enjoying it to, he wrapped his arms around Rory's waist and pulled him closer, "Ive got a question" Blaine slured, "Go ahead" was all Rory said, "What are, you? Gay, straight?" Blaine carried on.

Rory gave a confused looked then smiled before pulling his head to Blaine's ear, "Well, put it this way, im finding out who i am" Rory answered back before pulling away and walking of to get another drink.

For some starnge reason, Blaine heart rate picked up, he felt all warm inside, the only other time he felt this is when he discovered his feeling for Kurt. He pushed the feeling aside and turned to see Mercedes and Tine standing on the couch, "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" they both shouted at the same time, nearly falling of the couch.

Everyone gathered in a cirle on the floor, 'Dancing Queen' playing on in the background, bringing back memories of prom for everyone, "Allright, who wants to start?" Puck asked before placing the bottle in the middle, "I will" Rachle raised her hand.

She spun it and after a couple spins it landed on Tina. They both laughed before leaning forward. There lips smashed together and is lasted a couple second, weirdly enough 'I kissed a girl' came on in the back ground as soon as they finnished witch both Tina and Rachle sang to.

It went on like this for a while, Mercedes kissed Mike and Puck. Puck kissed Rachle, Tina and Rory. Santtana kissed Mercedes and Brittinay, Artie kissed Rory and Tina, which gained a glare from Mike. It was now Blaines turn so he lent forward and spun it. It seemed to go on forever as everyone was leaning forward until it stopped, it landed on Rory.

They both smiled before leaning and pressing there lips together both to drunk to remember in the morning. There lips moved together and all blaine could think about is Kurt, 'Oh god, this is so wrong' he thought but he couldnt seem to pull away.

Rory moved his hand up to cup Blaine's cheek and Balined opened his mouth to let Rory slip his toungue in to explore the older boys mouth. They both maoned and wanted more until they felt a hand push them away. They both stared into each other's eyes and smiled before hearing a voice, "That was to long".

They both sat back and the game carried on. After a couple more rounds everyone started to get tired and stole the most comfertable places they could find. Blaine quickly rushed to the spare room up stairs so no one else could take it.

xxx

He lay there in the darkness staring up at the ceiling, all he could think about was Kurt, he wanted Kurt to be there with him, he felt tears well up in his eyes before he heared the door open. In walked Rory stumbling, "Oh, sorry didnt no you were in here" he said before going to leave, "No wait" Baline said before gatting up.

Rory turned around and Blaine pushed him up against the door before pressing his lips to Rory's. Rory was taken back a little but then realised what was happening and pulled Blaine closer to him. There mouths opened as they both fought for domination but Rory gave in and let Blaine take control. They maoned into each other and pulled each other closer.

Blaine pulled of his shirt to reveal his tanned body before lying down. Rory done the same and climbed on top, now straddleing Blaine. He lent down and kissed the tanned boy again, this time more passionatly. He made his way down and started kissing Baline's neck gaining maons from him.

They when like this for a couple minutes before Rory pulled away. He moved his hand to the bulge in Baline's jeans and palmed it gaining moans of pleasure from Blaine. He undone the button to them and pulled them of before doing the same. They kissed even more both wanted so much more, grinding up again each other.

Rory kissed down Blains' stomach and reached his boxers, he pulled them down and took all of Blaine. Blaine swung his head back and moaned while thrusting into Rory's mouth. Rory bobbed his ehad up and down while stroking himself. Blaine could feel it coming so he grabbed Rory's hair in his hand and thrust once more before cumming all in Rory's mouth, he rode out the orgasim before pulling Rory up and catching his lips in another kiss.

Bliane stroked Rory's lengh before claimbing on top of him and taking all of Rory in at one. A couple bobs later Rory came and Blaine licked up every last drob before kissing Rory once more, both tasting each other.

They both fell limp against each other before closing there eyes and falling asleep both dreading the morning.

xxx

**A/N: I hope you like it. Im not good at scenes like this seeing as im still a virgin and have no clue what to do it that department. I might write a sequal, depends on how many people favor it and reviews.**


	2. The Morning After

**The Morning After**

**A/N: **Hi, im wiritng this for 'dannybaby1234' they wanted a second chapter so here it is :)

**Summery: **Rory and Blaine try to get the hang on what when on last night. There will be up's and there will be down's and will Kurt forgive him?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee and unfortunatly never will :'(

xxx

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Blaine's eyes shot open and saw his phone nere his head flashing on and of with vibrating, he graoned before picking it up and saw a text from Kurt.

_Hey babe, how was last night? It was so boring here, text back, love you. K x_

Blaine looked at it for a minute before tyrping back.

_It was allright, wish you was here though, love you to and ill see you later. B x_

Blaine rolled back over and closed his eyes, but the short back open when he felt someone move next to him. He looked over and could see Rory, 'OH MY GOD! What happened last night, did we...no we couldnt have, but maybe we did' he though to himslef.

Rory slowley opened his eyes and saw Blaine staring down at him, "Morning" he said in his cute irish accent. Blaine just looked at him with a confused face, "Blaine, are you okay?" he asked, Blaine just shook his head before rushing out to leave.

He made it to the stairs that led to the lower part of Puck's house when he realized he was naked so he ran back into his room and put on his clothes as fast as he could. Rory sat there confused for a second before grabbing Blaine's arm, "Hey man, calm down" he said, "I cant fucking calm down, we had sex lst night and im with Kurt, ive just cheated on the one boy i love and now hes going to hate me, so no i wont fucking calm down, i have to go tell Kurt what happend and maybe, just maybe he will forgive me" Blaine said in all one breath.

Rory looked at him confused before nodding to Blaine who rushed out the bedroom and out the house.

He got to his car and pulled out his key's before he went to Kurt's he needed to shower and brush his teeth so he made his way back to his house.

xxx

Blaine stood in the shower, tears streaming down his face, 'Why did i do it? Why would i?' he kept thinking to himself, he collapsed to the shower floor and burt into tears, KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

He looked up and looked towards the door, "Blaine, its me Kurt" he heard Kurt's voice, 'Oh fuck' he thought to himself, he turned of the shower and slipped a towel around his waist before walking out, "Well hello sexy" Kurt said, Blaine forced a smile but Kurt was able to see through it, "Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Kurt...we need to talk" Blaine said, his eyes red and puffy from crying all morning, "Okay" was all Kurt said before taking a seat on Blaine's bed, Blaine sat next to him, he took Kurt by the hand, "Last night...im so sorry Kurt" he said more tears falling down his cheeks, "What happend?" Kurt asked, knowing what was coming and was trying to fight back the tears, "I got a little, well a lot drunk and well, i took Puck's spare room, was in there thinking what you would be doing and then thats where Rory walked in, he went to leave but i kissed him and well...we fooled around" was all Blaine could call it, it wasnt sex but it wasnt just kissing.

Kurt looked at him, tears now clearly visible in his eyes, he stood up, patted down his leather jacket before going to walk of, "No Kurt wait" Blaine said before grabbing Kurt's hand, Kurt spun around and slapped Blaine accross the his face, leaving a clearly visible hand mark, "How could you Blaine, why the fuck would you?" Kurt shouted really loud, "Kurt im sorry, its was the alcohol, i didnt mean to" Blaine replied now crying, "And that makes it okay? no Blaine is doesnt and whats worst is the fact you kissed him, if he kissed you then it wouldnt be so bad, but no you fucking kissed him" Kurt shouted back in response, "Kurt im sorry" Blaine said reaching out for Kurt's hand but Kurt batted it away, "Dont you touch me, dont come near me ever again" Kurt said before storming out the house and driving of.

Bliane fell into a heap and sobbed for the better part of the morning.

xxx

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Blaine was now lying down on his bed with his grey sweat pants on and a white vest top, he looked over at his phone and read the text,

_Hey, is Rory, got your number of Rachle, are you allright? Did you tell Kurt? What happened? R._

Blaine got angry and through his phone against the wall, it hit the wall and fell to the floor. He was so angry at himself, it wasnt Rory's fault, he had kissed him not the other way around, He dragged himself to the phone and saw it wasnt broken so he quickl typed back.

_Hi, its okay, wanna come over? really need someone to talk to, he broke up with me, he said dont go near him ever again, B._

He recieved a text a couple minutes later so he read it,

_Sure, text me the address and ill be right over. R._

Blaine smiled before seanding rory the adress, even though they had fooled around, he needed someone to talk to and he was the only one that probobly didnt hate him, he was dreading going to school on monday, he didnt want to face it, but he wasnt one to run away.

xxx

An hour had passed and his parents had left for a bussiness trip leaving Blaine on his own until Tuesday, he heard the door bell ring so he climbed out and jumped down the stairs before opening the door to reveal Rory, "Hey" Blaine said gesturing him in, "Afternoon, how you feeling?" Rory asked, "Fell like shit...want something to drink?" Blaine replied, "Water please" Rory said.

They walked into the living room and Rory took a seat on the couch. He looked around and saw the beautifull house that was Blaine's. Blaine returned with two bottles of water, "So, wanna tell me about it?" Rory asked, Blaine nodded, "So, im in the shower and he knocks the bathroom door, im guessing my mum let him in, i get out and sit him down then i tell him, it was a mistake and when i kissed you, i was thinking 'Oh shit, Kurt' but i couldnt pull away" Blaine said.

Rory smiled, he enjoyed it to, it was the first time and guy had kissed him and the first time someone has jerked him of, he really loved it, "It was a mistake, but look we were both drunk, and didnt know what we were doing, did you tell him that?" Rory replied. Blaine nodded before taking a sip of water, he felt tears welling up and he seen one drop.

Rory looked over and saw a tear fall from Blaine's eye, he hadnt ever been in this position before so he done what he saw in the movies, he moved closer and wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulder, "Dont cry" he said in a soft voice.

Blaine pushing himself into Rory's chest and let out a sob, "I...loved him...so much" he said between sobs, "From what ive seen, i know you did. You will sort this out" he said, "No we wont, Kurt is stuborn, he doesnt forget easily, thats one thing i loved about him" Blaine replied grabbing onto Rory's green and white t-shirt.

Rory rubbed circles on his back then placed a kiss on his head, his hair wasnt gelled, it fell loosley on his head, "I dont know what to do" Blaine said. Rory lifted up his Blaine's head, he didnt know what he was doinmg, he looked into Blaine's eyes, tears still streaming out, he cupped Blaine's face and lent forward.

Before Blaine could protest Rory had smashed there lips together, the kiss was passionate and deep, Blaine could feel Rory's tounge across his bottom lip so he opened allowing Rory's passage. They moved up stairs to Blaine's room and They kissed for what seemed like forever and soon enough Rory was starddleing Blaine, grinding against him, they both let out moans of pleasure.

Rory moved his lips to Blaine's neck, biting the skin causing more moans to come from Blaine. One big moan came from the tanned boy when Rory moved to play with his nipple and palming the buldge in Blaine's pants. Rory who was still in his t-shirt ripped it of and pressed his body up against Blaine, wanting more from him.

They took of there pants and were lying there in just there boxer's. "Fuck me Rory" Blaine pleaded. Rory smiled while nodding slightly before going down on Blaine, "Fuck, that fells so good" Blaine said grabbing Rory by the hair and thrusting.

They were both now naked and Rory was stroking himself ready to enter Blaine. Blaine lent over and slid open his bed side draw and pulled out a tube of lube and a condom, "Here" he said passing them to Rory.

Rory put lube on his finger before sliding the first two into Blaine, gaining Blaine to wimper a little, "Do you want me to stop?" Rory asked, "Dont you dare" Blaine said while stroking himslef. Rory carried on stretching Blaine before slipping the condom on with some lube, he pushed in and they both groaned out of pleasure.

Rory thrust while stroking Blaine matching the pumps, soon enough Blaine felt it coming and let out a moan before coming onto his own chest., "Fuck" Rory screamed before coming all in Blaine.

Rory fel on top of Blaine and kissed him slightly, both out of breath and all sticky, "Lets go shower" Rory said before Blaine nodded,

xxx

They both showered and were now sitting on Blaine's bed watching Titanic, "I love this film" Rory said from Blaine's shoulder, "So do i, im dreading school tommorow" Blaine replied, "Ill be there for you" Rory said kissing Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled and felt his eyes closing, "Im tired, wanna stay the night?" Blaine asked, "Sure" Rory replied, they both go under the coveres and Blaine held Rory close to him and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxx

**A/N: Well there you go, hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
